


Комодо

by Lala_Sara



Category: Fringe, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Drug Use, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara





	Комодо

***

Он был ящерицей. Спутником мага, проводником его мыслей. Маг был велик, и велика была ящерица, только в такую могли поместиться все его мысли – три метра в длину, сто килограмм веса, хвост, способный сбить с ног буйвола, пасть, достойная крокодила, ядовитая, как у змеи. Взгляд исподлобья, пронзающий насквозь, беспощадный, взгляд падальщика, самого готовящего для себя падаль, во всех видящего потенциальную падаль.  
Он брел по острову, с грацией хищника переставляя кривые лапы. Он чувствовал самку. Он чувствовал другого самца. И самец волновал его больше, чем самка. Во время гона всегда так – ты борешься за самку, но важней для тебя – соперник. Именно его тебе нужно победить. Именно на нем нужно сосредоточиться.  
Он замер с поднятой лапой, на полшаге, когда увидел его. Он был гораздо меньше, жилистей, на морде не было и царапины. Совсем новичок. Он представил уже, как рвет эту гладкую, ещё нетронутую кожу, как вцепляется в его морду, рвет когтями мягкое пузо. Это будет легкая победа. Поэтому он даже не пошевелился, когда другой самец налетел на него стремительной птицей. Только сбросил его с плеча, когда почувствовал зубы. Новичок отлетел далеко, легкий, как пух съеденной вчера курицы, сам слетающий с морды от легкого бриза. Но, наконец вступив в схватку, он понял, почему на морде у Новичка нет шрамов, и это было отнюдь не от отсутствия опыта. Новичок был далеко не новичком, но двигался так быстро, что пасть большего самца клацала каждый раз в миллиметре от нетронутой шкуры. Верткий и неуловимый. Новичок двигался неровными, непредсказуемыми зигзагами.  
Досада и усталость, а не легкая победа достались ему от Новичка. Тогда он перестал пытаться. Перестал тратить силы на заведомо бесплодные выпады. Стал выжидать. Высчитывать невысчитываемое, искать в этом хаосе движений последовательность. Бесполезно.  
Тогда он снова сменил тактику. Вместо того чтобы пытаться вычислить движения Новичка, он сам стал действовать хаотично, не реагируя на проносящиеся мимо морды части тела другого самца, так как реакции, чтобы схватить его, ему недоставало. Пасть всё ещё хватала воздух, но он знал, что это только вопрос времени.  
И вот, наконец, один из этих бесцельных выпадов совершенно неожиданно для обоих самцов закончился успешно. Он вцепился прямо в горло Новичка, лапы и хвост тут же присоединились к смертельному танцу, обвивая худое тело меньшей ящерицы. Он прижал его к земле, навалился сверху, ещё не позволяя себе чувства триумфа, тщательно проверяя крепость захвата.  
Самка – моя, наконец утвердил он свое право. Новичок в его хватке не возражал – он обмяк, хотя был жив – его сердце колотилось в сантиметре от его собственного. Самка – моя, твердил он Новичку, как будто тот никак не мог признать поражения. Самка – моя, пытался убедить он себя, зная, что проиграл…

***

\- Наблюдает за брачными ритуалами комодских варанов? – хихикнул Джеймс, - это он тебе сказал?  
\- Да, добавив, что предпочел бы делать это в одиночестве, - недовольно проворчала Ниота.  
\- А где вараны? – оглядел одиноко сидящего на поляне Спока Кёрк.  
\- Тоже самое спросила у него я. По всей видимости, он их слушает – где-то за теми кустами.  
\- Так вот зачем вулканитам такие большие уши, - присвистнул Джеймс.  
Прогнанная Ухура и Кёрк стояли не дальше, чем наблюдаемые им вараны, которых он слышал прекрасно, даже учащенное сердцебиение. И варанов, и этих двоих.  
Бриз принес запах моря, и у него опять запершило в горле. Этот остров был квинтэссенцией его самого – полуиссушенный, полузеленый, полувулкан, полуземля. Окружен океаном, одинокий, он не принадлежал потерянной родине и никогда не будет принадлежать этой Земле. Вся жизнь его была неправильной, искаженной, как он сам – отвратительная химера, не имеющая право на существование. Долгое время он думал, что то, что дается ему с трудом, его вулканским сородичам дается с легкостью, он никогда не понимал того, что то, что ему приходится контролировать усилием воли, у настоящих вулканцев контролируется само по себе – как не нужно контролировать каждый вздох – работа тела, не ума. Ему нужно было думать о каждом «вдохе» – если он забывал, он «задыхался». Физиологически он был больше человеком, чем вулканцем, несмотря на внешность. Это было самое большое издевательство со стороны его генетиков-создателей – земляне ожидали от него вулканского поведения, если он «задыхался» и терял контроль – в их глазах он был не лучше ненавидимых ромулян. Он не мог быть человеком, потому что, освобождая свою человеческую сторону, становился ромулянцем, ненавидимым, вместо просто непонятого.  
Сейчас он задыхался, и в переносном и в буквальном смысле. Слизь в его непривыкших к повышенной влажности легких скопилась уже достаточно для похода в медотсек, и сейчас он пожалел, что вместо Ниоты они не взяли в этот импровизированный поход МакКоя. Впрочем, он просто жалел, что они взяли Ухуру, но Кёрк без неё теперь никуда. Это Спока эти двое взяли из жалости. Он усмехнулся.  
Вся его жизнь была как пустые коробки. Это были тяжелые коробки, он с упорством тащил их к себе по крутой лестнице, с яростью разрывал упаковку, раскрывал их, - хоп, а они оказывались пустыми. Он всегда судил по упаковке, но если на упаковке написано: «счастье», в ней обязательно оказывалась пустота. Он поверил людям, говорящим, что счастье – это любовь, он открыл эту коробку, и она оказалась пуста. Он отдал эту пустоту другому и ни разу не пожалел. Варан за кустами, больший из двух, с улыбкой смотрел, как самка уходит с побежденным самцом. Спок закашлялся. Воображение, всего лишь воображение, в природе всё гораздо проще.  
Он снова гонялся за очередной коробкой, старой потрескавшейся шкатулкой, обещавшей мудрость и гармонию, но, стоило ему её открыть – хоп, она оказалась такой же пустой, как и все остальные. Альтернативная версия его самого, Спок Прайм, ходячее доказательство его собственной вторичности, согласился наконец на слияние разумов. Отблеск предполагаемых богатств, скрывавшихся в этой коробке, он услышал в Джеймсе, в тот раз, когда также яростно срывал обертку с него – пальцы на горле действуют отличными проводниками, ещё лучше, чем на лице. Тогда он не понял, что это было, только когда узнал, что Спок Прайм до этого сливался с Джеймсом разумами, он понял, откуда в этом выскочке, оказавшимся, очевидно, таким же пустым, как и всё остальное, если всё, что привлекло его в нем, было от его двойника, отзвуки чего-то большего... Матрешка, - вспомнил Спок название. Множество пустых коробок, сложенных одна в другую – когда открываешь одну – в ней оказывается ещё одна, меньше, но и она пустая, в ней ещё одна такая же пустая коробка.  
Это была последняя надежда. Он открыл последнюю коробку, и в ней также оказалась пустота. Пустота чужой жизни, ничего не значащей для него, не дающей никаких ответов. Они были слишком разными. Этот, другой Спок, был чуждым для него, как он сам был чужд всем кругом. У него не осталось больше ничего в этом мире, как у Спока Прайм не осталось ничего в том, его мире. Одна пустота.  
Лицо его расплылось в кривой улыбке – вот оно, решение. Другой мир. Ещё одна красивая коробка с надписью «счастье» появилась перед его внутренним взором. Он засмеялся в голос. Да-да, ещё одна пустая коробка.

***

\- Магия – в кончиках пальцев, - прошептал он, открывая глаза.  
\- Цитируем Кастанеду с утра пораньше? – хихикнул кто-то перед глазами, всё ещё мутный.  
\- Уже утро? - прокашлявшись, произнес он, проводя кончиками пальцев по своей ушной раковине.  
\- Тебя вчера вставило не по-детски, я уж испугался, не передоз ли. Я наверняка бы вызывал скорую, если бы вспомнил, где телефон. Или это вставило твоего параллельного? Или вас вставило одновременно? Интересно, как это? Как зеркало, смотрящееся в другое зеркало?  
\- Это было по-другому, - прочувствовал он свой пульс под выпирающими ребрами. Слева… - Совсем по-другому. Это был не он. Волтер? – пригляделся он к сидящему рядом парню своих лет и наконец вспомнил его имя.  
\- Мм?..  
\- А ты? Тебе, случайно, вчера не показалось, что ты… капитан космического корабля?  
\- Что? О! Нет, но я помню, как где-то год назад, помнишь, когда мы ещё не умели достойно делать кислоту, и у нас вышла одна особо странная партия, мне показалось, что я… впрочем… Какие космические корабли, вчера ты бегал по полу, как ящерица.  
\- Это был… переход. Кошки и ящерицы, вспомни, Волтер, кошки и ящерицы – проводники через миры. Я ходил гораздо дальше, чем в соседний мир, мне понадобился проводник.  
\- Было что-то интересное? Рассказывай, Белли!  
\- Пустота. Коробки с пустотой. Волтер, слушай… Ты когда-нибудь задумывался, почему мы связываемся только с одним параллельным миром, всегда одним и тем же, хотя их великое множество?  
\- Это загадка?  
\- Это разгадка. Мы занимаем одну линию, что-то изменило этот мир извне, это не естественное раздвоение выборов, это чей-то чужой выбор. И теперь мы стоим на одной линии. Должен быть только один мир, один из нас оригинальный, другой – неправильный, измененный.  
\- Какой из?  
\- Не знаю. Но есть один способ уравнять шансы. Изменить их мир. Тогда даже если мы и есть вторичные, мы сделаем их такими же.  
\- И как ты это сделаешь?  
\- Я попаду туда, - просто сказал он и рассмеялся в голос. Это было простое решение.  
\- Флаг тебе в руки, Белли! – поднял весело бокал с травяным чаем Волтер.


End file.
